


It's a screwed up fanfic

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is about a girl named Amanda who has to do whatever the goverment says from being 21 to being 25.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	It's a screwed up fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on Ao3 and honestly I wanted to try it. I am very bored recently so if you want to recommend anything I will write a fanfic about it

Hi I am Amanda and this is the story of how my death came to be "AMANDA GET YOUR ASS UP" screamed my usually very kind mother but today it was important I was polite and quite since today was the day I meet a man who I have absolutely no interest in or knowledge of. My mother quickly grabbed her things from the kitchen counter then continued to rush me until I was out of the house Its been a while since I left the house, feeling cold wind made me feel better about going outside I've always loved the way cold air can instantly make you feel better on a hot day ANYWAY today was the day! and of course it had to be on my birthday say goodbye to drinking booze all night for the "first time" because today was the day I knew was coming since I was fifteen. Seven years later and I still don't want to go two long hours later me and mom who is obviously more on edge than I am arrived at the big building that looked like a really big hotel which for me I guess it is since I will be living here for the rest of my life. My mother parks the tiny car we had as me and mom held my tool case's in our hands it was time for me to meet him. We went up to floor eight into a room with my soon to be husband standing right in front of me ready to give me a awkward handshake I wish I would have stayed in the car WELP to late now I gave the tall boy with black hair and glasses a very awkward handshake and said nothing all I could do was stare at my mother who I assumed thought i was going to be on my best behavior which is not my fault since she obviously forgot I was an awkward person anyway but i do remember what i must do if I want to or not as I grabbed his hand leading him into the room my mother had told me to use. The man in front of my looked confused and innocent which made me feel even worse when I pulled out a poisoned Knife and stabbed him.


End file.
